


Zesty Pirate Rimming

by MacBeka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: AO3 tag challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anders likes to tease, Fingering, M/M, Pirate AU, Rimming, impatient and needy Anders, inexperienced underwater fingering, long haired Fenris, sexy underwater striptease, striptease, zesty pirate rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates Fenris and Anders take a break in a private cave pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zesty Pirate Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across [this](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094#) website in a tumblr post and decided that it could make a fun writing challenge. You generate three tags and make a fic out of it. I tagged some people over on [Tumblr](http://macbeka.tumblr.com/post/136153905466/ao3-tag-challenge) so you can go and take a nose over there if you want.
> 
> For this one, I got Zesty pirate rimming, Sexy underwater striptease and Inexperienced underwater fingering. Enjoy ;D

Fenris sighed happily as he let his hair down. When they were at sea, he had to wear it in a braid, which he then curled into a bun. Hawke was forever asking why he didn't just cut it, but Isabela had shut them up quickly. She knew that Fenris treasured his hair.

"You know," Anders started from across the cave, "we're all alone in here..."

"Observant as ever, mage," Fenris chuckled.

The sun outside was setting, filling the seaside cave with light that sparkled off the wet walls and the pools of water.

Fenris dipped his toe into the largest pool as he stripped off his breeches. It was cool, but not cold - the perfect temperature after a long day on deck under a beating sun.

"I was trying to proposition you. I suppose I'll take my ass elsewhere," Anders said snootily, too much amusement in his voice for him to be serious.

Fenris smiled but otherwise didn't respond. Over the course of his acquaintance with the mage that Hawke had convinced Bela to allow aboard, Fenris had become highly aware of every nuance and shift in personality that the man brought with him. That had expanded tenfold after the first time they had shared a bed in a drunken trust.

Fenris could almost count down the moments until Anders was whining and pressing flush against him.

" Fen ..." he whined pathetically, pouting overly dramatically. "I want you to fuck me..."

Fenris turned his head, looking Anders up and down slowly. He was still dressed, and an idea worked its way into his mind. With one hand, he shoved the mage into the pool, the yelp echoing off the cave walls.

"Fenris!" Anders shouted, glaring up at him.

"Strip for me, mage, and I'll consider joining you."

Anders blinked and bit his lip, his hands skirting up his sides to the loose shirt that Fenris always went without. He pulled it off slowly, the wet white fabric sticking to his lean form perfectly. Fenris had seen statues less perfect than Anders; he was exquisite, and Fenris wanted to lick every single drop of water from his now bare chest.

Those long-fingered hands trailed down his chest, pinching his nipples briefly before he was unlacing his breeches.

"Fenris..." he breathed enticingly, biting a lip.

The glimmer in the mage's eye told Fenris that he knew exactly what he was doing. Anders knew every single one of Fenris' weakness, a knowledge that he was now exploiting.

Fenris huffed in frustration, his cock twitching at the sight. He slipped into the water with only a small splash and grabbed Anders, pushing him up on the side and spreading his legs to reveal his little hole. It was a perfect pink and so easy to stretch that they likely wouldn't need anything more than the water at hand. Or - even better - the saliva on Fenris' tongue.

Diving in tongue first, Fenris flicked the tip of the wet muscle over Anders' entrance, listening to the whimper it got him. He repeated the action, moving around the hole slowly until Anders had taken hold of his own hair and was biting his lip tightly. His hard cock rested against his stomach with a delicious curve that Fenris followed with his fingertip. At a breathy little moan, Fenris plunged his tongue into the mage, satisfied with how the cry it tore from him echoed out of the cave. No one would disturb them - aside from Isabela, perhaps.

"Fenris, please," Anders gasped, arching off the rock scratching at his back.

"Open yourself for me, mage," Fenris growled.

Anders was always quick to obey his orders when they were in bed, and now was no different. Anders fumbled slightly, forcing two fingers inside. Fenris had always done it for him before; Anders had had very little sexual contact before him, even with himself. Fenris shushed him softly when he whimpered in pain and made him pull his fingers free to replace them with one.

"Always start with just the one, Anders," Fenris soothed, lifting his thigh to nibble and mouth at the inside of it.

The love bites that he had left a few days ago were now fading, and he felt the need to add more. He bit lightly and sucked firmly to leave dark marks in Anders' skin, listening to the mage moan and arch, wrist jerking in a stop-and-start as he kept getting distracted.

Fenris was patient with him and let him continue until three fingers were moving in and out easily.

"Ready?" he asked, to which Anders nodded enthusiastically.

He lifted the mage slightly to pull him back into the water, manipulating his legs to wrap them around his waist as he began to push in, groaning against his throat as he began to refresh the hickeys there as well.

Anders moaned, digging his heels into Fenris' tailbone to make him move. Each thrust sent ripples through the water and dragged whimpered moans from Anders' mouth. He inadvertently curled Fenris' braid around his hand, clinging onto his with dear life as every thrust shook him apart a little more at the seams until he had no choice but to break with a weak cry, arching and throwing his head back.

Fenris growled and sped up, reaching his own completion not too long later. He forced Anders to release him a few moments later, stroking his hands over pale skin that was slowly beginning to tan rather than burn after months working on the deck.

"Thank you," Anders murmured, opening his eyes to look at him with adoration flowing from every pore.

Fenris just smiled and kissed his nose, and then his forehead.

"My mage."


End file.
